Big Brother Simulation 18
This is the eighteenth season of the completely random Big Brother Simulation. The show started on the 14th of August in Year 8 and concluded on the 21st of November the same year. Episodes were broadcast on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. Monday's episodes featured the HoH Competition and the Nomination Ceremony. Thursday's episode featured the PoV Competition and the Veto Ceremony. Fridays episode featured the live vote and eviction and the start of the next Head of Household competition (though sometimes it featured the whole HoH competition and thus making the following Monday episode not feature the competition). The live season premiere was broadcast on a Thursday with the following Friday episode featuring footage from the first night in the house and the first Head of Household competition. This season saw a number of twists implement how the game was played. On opening night, four returning players entered the house alongside the twelve new houseguests. The returnees was instructed to pick teams, ultimately forming teams of four. This created the team twist. Next, the two opening nights featured four competitions. First competition would see one team be safe from the first two evictions, the next two would see the winning team be safe from the first eviction which ultimately led to one team being left. The last remaining team would then have to battle it out in the last competition where the losing houseguest would be evicted on day two of the game. The team twist is very much like the Clique twist of season 9. Four teams of four were formed, with one team losing a member on night two of the game. Then the houseguest who won Head of Household would win immunity for their whole team. Other than that, the houseguests were free to work with or against each other as they pleased. The team twist ended when week 5 began. A new power was released in the house with a new competition. Each week, one houseguest would secretly win the Roadkill competition. This houseguest would hold the power to secretly nominate a third houseguest for eviction. They would also have to nominate a replacement nominee if necessary. The Roadkill winner was kept secret from the other houseguests unless the winner wanted to tell others. The nominations was made in the Diary Room. This twist lasted to week 5, being removed along with the team twist. This season featured three possible times to return the game. The first time was with the Battle Back twist. This saw the first five evictees being able to battle themselves back into the game. The first evictee of the season met the second evictee in a battle and the winner moved on and met the third evictee whilst the loser was officially evicted from the game. This went on until the fifth evictee met the houseguest who won the previous battle. The winner ultimately got to return to the house. After the Battle Back it was announced that a secret room hid in the house. Clues were seen on the decor of the house and the houseguests had to figure it out. They eventually found the room which contained 12 envelopes. This was the start of the Round Trip ticket twist. One envelope held a Round Trip ticket whilst the rest held One Way tickets. The houseguests were instructed to each grab an envelope and NOT open it, doing so would cause the ticket to be voided. During each eviction interview, Julie would open the evicted houseguests envelope to see if it held the Round Trip ticket. If so, they would get to re-enter the house as if they were never evicted. This twist lasted until the end of week 8. It was revealed that Kaela had the Round Trip ticked, but was never evicted during the time the tickets were in play. The last returning twist was the regular jury returning twist used since season 14. This time however, there was five jurors instead of four. The five jurors returned to the house during week 10's Head of Household competitions to compete alongside the remaining houseguests. The juror who lasted the longest would return to the game, whilst the rest of the jurors would return to the jury house. The last twist of the game was America's Care Package. Each week, America voted for a houseguest to receive a special power, called a care package. From week 6 to week 10, one houseguest received a special power or help in the game. Once a houseguest received a care package, they became unavailable to win anymore care packages. Contestants New Houseguests Returning Houseguests Voting History Kaela was voted America's Favorite Player |}